The story of Arata Aria
by Aria della Luna
Summary: This is the different storylines about Arata Aria and her life, including her experiences with the Kiseki no Sedai. Enjoy the stories! :) Will update the stories when I have the time. :)
1. Chapter 1: Profile of Arata Aria

PERSONAL INFORMATION

Name: Aria Arata (灼 アリヤ, Arata Aria)

Age: 16

Birthday: 15th of February (Aquarius)

Nationality: Japanese

Blood Type: A

Skills: Playing the piano and violin

APPEARANCE

- Wavy, medium-length, black hair in a bob cut way with blue highlights

- sky blue eyes

- 165 cm, 40kg

- Has a slender body figure, has a large bust (but Momoi's a little bigger than hers)

- has a pale but not slimy complexion

FAMILY BACKGROUND

Father: Arata Misu

Mother: Shingyouji Misaki

First Stepfather: Nakayama Junichirou

First Stepmother: Suzuki Aki

First Stepsisters: Nakayama Asuka and Nakayama Asuna

Second Stepfather: Unnamed Father

Second Stepmother: Unnamed Mother

Second Stepbrother: Kuroko Tetsuya

ACADEMIC BACKGROUND:

*Attended Kinder and Preparatory in an international school in Italy until her biological parents died due to a plane crash.

*Attended Elementary in Akkadou Elementary School in Japan when her first foster family adopted her, but she was forced to be the family's maid.

*Attended Teikou Junior High when she left her first foster family and was adopted by her second foster family. As she grew closer to her second foster family, she became very close to Tetsuya, and they started to call each other "niichan" and "neechan." She told him not to be too close with her whenever they are in school, because she doesn't want her to be the hindrance to what Tetsuya wants to do. Later on, she went to Touou Gakuen after graduating from junior high.

NOTES:

*was physically assaulted by her first foster family by beating her up once she becomes careless at home

*was a topnocher since kinder, but her first foster family doesn't recognize that, but her second foster family acknowledges that.

*became closer to Riiya Meister during their stay in Teikou, and Hyuuga Akane when she entered in Touou Gakuen


	2. Chapter 2: Taion

**Summary: This goes to all of her sufferings while she's still in the hands of her first foster family.**  
** A/N: Taion is a song composed and sung by the band the GazettE. Taion also means "a name that has taken you into many bitter experiences." **

* * *

Ever since that day when I learned that my parents died on a plane crash, I felt that there's no one who'll be there to support me until the end. Then, two strangers came to me and said that they'll take me as their own. I just nodded, my mind still messed up from what's happening around me.

_Why, of all the people that I know, did He take away my parents' lives? What does he want?_

My foster parents, Nakayama Junichirou and Suzuki Aki, were both Japanese by blood and nationality, like me. They have two daughters, who are twins, namely Asuka and Asuna. This family's very rich, unlike my family who has enough money to send me to a good school like King's Primary.

When they took me with them to Japan, they enrolled me to Akkadou Elementary School together with their two daughters.

Unfortunately, things went upside down as I grew up in their home, which I called _hell._

When they learned that I achieved higher than their daughters, they became so paranoid that they had me as their maid after school: they would have me do _all_ of the household chores, especially the laundry, which was the hardest one for me.

Never in my life did I experience this kind of work in my whole life. And whenever I become so careless at home, they would slap me in the face. Sometimes, my stepmother beats me up with the broom, and sometimes my stepfather with his bare hands. And when the twins would go to their mother and lie that I did something wrong to them, my stepmother would lock me up in my room the whole night without letting me eat dinner or do my homeworks.

_Why did you do this to me? I've been a good daughter to them, did everything to make them happy. But, why are they acting like everything's my fault? What have I done wrong to them? Is this what you want me to be for the rest of my life: to suffer? Why me? Why not punish those naughty kids of my age?_

And as I remember these things, I'd like to smile once more_..._To smile without feeling sad... To smile without this kind of family... To smile with those who I really love.


	3. Chapter 3: Alter Locus

**Summary : She never expected that there are people who will accept her after what had happened to her inside the house of her first foster family.**

**A/N : Here's the second part! I just changed the title according to the stories that I'll do. Aria's already a Sixth grader in this story, and she'll meet Kuroko Tetsuya and his family. The word "alter locus" means "second chance" in Latin. Enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

Whenever I go to school by myself after my chores at home, there is a family who would always give me a ride to school. The couple has a son. Their son has light blue hair, oval eyes with blue orbs, and a thin built. His face is always expressionless, but his aura is friendly and comforting even if he doesn't talk to me at all. The couple always join me on their conversations, and lets me feel like I have been with them from the beginning.

One day, my body was full of bruises and a few cuts on my hands. I covered my cuts with band-aids and my bruises with elastic bandages so they will believe me that I fell on the stairs. They give me a ride again, and this time, the boy started to talk to me.

"What happened?" he asked? "Eh?" I said, giving him a puzzled look. He pressed my bandaged bruises, and I whimpered. The couple heard me, and the boy's mom looked at me. "What happened, dear?" I didn't speak. I didn't know what to tell.

_Should I lie, or should I tell them the truth?_

"Uhm, I fell on the stairs, ma'am," I lied. She painted a concerned look on her face. But their son has this look like he knows what really happened to me.

"You're lying," he said. I looked at him, my heart beating fast. "Something happened, right?" Still, I can't speak. My throat starts to get dry, and my hands start to shake. "Why..." I mumbled, lowering my head as if I don't want them to see my face.

The boy's dad stopped the car on the parking lot near the public park, opened the windows and switched the car off. As the couple stepped out of the car, the boy and I moved to the middle of the back seat, still not looking at them. I bit my lip, and stopped my tears from falling down.

_Why..._

"It's okay to cry," the boy said. He offered himself to me as a pillow so I could cry. I immediately embraced him and cried. The couple entered on both sides, the dad on the boy's side and the mom on my side. The boy, named Tetsuya, caressed my head as he muttered comforting words to me.

After I calmed myself down, I started to tell them all of the things my foster family's doing to me. "Oh my," the mom said. "They shouldn't do that. It's against the law," the dad said. "We should tell this to the police." I stiffened as my eyes widened at what the dad said.

_The police._

I never thought of saying it to them. I'm scared. "Papa, are you sure of this?" he asked. The dad nodded. "But Aria-chan should approve to it," the mom said. I looked at Tetsuya first, then at his dad, and lastly at his mom.

_Aria-chan... It's my first time to hear that. My foster family never called me that... and my real parents called me "bijou" or jewel._

I took a deep breath, thought very hard if I'll agree to them or not. They waited patiently for my reply. Then, I looked at them and smiled. "Please do report to them." They sighed in relief and gave me a warm group hug.

_I never felt so happy in my life. Now I know that th_e_re really are people who care for me, even if I don't know them by heart._

Days passed, and Tetsuya's parents started to file a case against my foster family and that they'll claim me as their own and that my protection will be under theirs if they win. If not, I'll have to stay with my _brutal_ foster family for the rest of my life. His parents also started to request from different departments for my papers. Never did they also find a written testament to whom will I be given to once they die.

_I was a stray cat with no one to go to when I was a child..._

My foster parents glared at me when they received the warrant from the Tokyo Police regarding this matter. My stepsisters clenched their fists and gritted their teeth at me. I just ignored them and went to my room. The next morning, I went to Tetsuya's house and talked to his parents.

"I'd like drop off from my school," I said.

"No, dear, don't," his mom said.

"But they don't want to pay for my fees, now that they're mad at me like they want me to die."

"Aria-chan, we'll pay for it," the dad said to me. I looked at them with shock.

"Bu-But, I'm still no-"

"They wouldn't know if you'll tell them, right?" the mom said. They both smiled at me, and I embraced them very tight.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" I cried with happiness in my heart.

This family, though I really don't know them at all, are doing everything just to make me feel the joy and happiness that I never felt in my foster family. And they did support me, whether academically, financially, or personally, and I didn't tell my foster family about this.

Then, the trial day came. I was on the hot seat to answer the questions that were asked to me, and I told them the things that I have to tell, and that was everything that happened from the day I came to their home until that day. And as they process all of what I said, they decided that Tetsuya's family would be my new family. I ran to them and thank them for all the efforts they did, just to take me out from the hell that I've been through this past years.

When I became the new member of their family, I started to call Tetsuya "nii-san," since he's older and more matured than me, but he also asked my permission to call me "nee-san" to be fair with each other and I agreed to it. We became closer to each other, and he usually fetches me in school so we could go home together.

_Thank you, Kami-sama, for this wonderful family who'll always be there for me..._


	4. Chapter 4: La felicita e la tragedia

**Summary: Remembering the happiness felt in the past would only break your heart.**

** A/N: The third story! This story happens when she's now in Teikou Junior High, having a heart-to-heart talk with her nii-san, Kuroko Tetsuya. The title literally means "Happiness and Tragedy" in Italian. The story's focus is, of course, Aria's past with her biological parents.**

* * *

"_Bijou?" her dad called._

"_Hai, papa?" the child answered._

"_We're going to eat now. Your mama's waiting for you," he smiled._

"_Hai." She took his dad's hand on her little hand and walked to the dining area._

* * *

"Mnh... M-Mama… hungry…"

"Nee-chan, wake up," Tetsuya-nii said, shaking me off from my sleep. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw him wiping off something from my eyes.

_Eh?! A-Am I…crying? _

I touched my eyes, and to my surprise, it _was_ tears.I stood up fast, sat on my bed and wiped off the tears from my eyes.

"Are you okay, nee-chan?" he asked.

"Hai," I said, not meeting my eyes with him.

"Nii-chan, where's mama and papa?"

"Mama went out to the market. Papa went to the hardware," he replied.

Suddenly, silence covered up the room's atmosphere. We're both aware of it, but then he cut it off with a question. "Ne, what were your parents like?"

I looked at him.

_M-My parents?_

"W-What do you mean by that, nii-chan?" "Hmm, since you have your biological parents, I personally want to know something about them. I'm curious," he replied.

I was silent for awhile, and I don't know how to tell him things about them.

_What will I even tell nii-chan? _I asked myself.

"If you don't want to talk about them, it's fine with me. Maybe yo—" "What do you want me to tell first?" I asked, with a smile curved on my lips.

"Are you sure? I thought you wouldn't let me know about them," he said, scratching his head. I giggled.

"Why would I hide something from you? You're very special to me, and you're my nii-chan, deshou?" He smiled at this, and gave me a thank-you kiss on my forehead. "Please start from the first day that you can remember."

And so, I started to narrate to him my story.

"_All I can remember was when I was three years old. _

_"We lived in Greece by that time, in a bungalow house. The interior were painted yellow and brown with vines and golden grapes as its design, and the furniture were all Japanese-styled. They provided me a room with walls and ceilings covered in light blue and clouds. My bed was also light blue, and it has a canopy. _

_"In my bed was my only teddy bear named Yuki. It was a white bear which mama said was a gift from her parents. _

_"My mama, named Shingyouji Misaki, usually takes me with her whenever she would buy from the groceries, and she encourages me to help her carry some, so I just carried things that I can bring. At home, she would teach me how to make tea or coffee, so whenever my papa, named Arata Misu, comes home, I would usually bring him tea in his cup and brought it to him, whether he's in his office room or just in the living room. _

_"They also give me rewards whenever I do good things. They never spank me nor beat me up. They would just calmly explain to me that I did something wrong and tell me that I should never do it again. They did not use anything to harm me physically or use harsh words on me. Never. And since I was about to start schooling, mama would bring me to the bookstore to buy me learning materials. And according to her, she wants me to learn ahead so that I know what I should answer my teachers once they ask me, and she also said that she wants me to enjoy learning so I can have a good job and help them when they get old. _

_"But before the start of school in Greece, papa said we will be migrating in Italy and will stay there until Elementary. They want me to study in Japan once I enter middle school. When we transferred in Italy, they immediately enrolled me in an International school that accepts Kindergarten. With that, I can also have my basic Italian and Japanese language. Mama said she would help me with my Japanese. And since papa was a diplomat, he would help me with my Italian. As I started learning, they never fail to help me in my studies. Mama would converse with me in Japanese, while papa converse with me in Italian. In that way, I can practice and be fluent on those two languages. During my Preparatory year, they also helped me. But sometimes, they wanted me to do it by myself. And if my assignments are difficult to understand, I'll just approach them and ask them politely to help me._

"_It was summer after studying Preparatory. The plane was about to land in the Japanese airport by that time. Inside the airplane, I was sleeping soundly, until I heard the emergency sound inside. When I opened my eyes, I saw the lifeless body of my parents, and I felt my tears running down my cheeks. I wanted to scream, but mouth won't open. I didn't know what to do. My tears streamed down as I hug my parents' lifeless body. The rescue team took me in their arms to take me away from my only family. I don't even know where to go at that time..."_

"And the rest of my life after that was about the family before you, mama, and papa took me in," I replied with a smile.

"I see," my brother smiled. "Don't try to remember the life you had after you lost your parents. It will hurt you even more." He wrapped his arms around me as he gave me a comforting hug.

It's very rare to see Tetsu-nii smiling. He always have this pokerface expression everyday, but his refreshing expression when he smile makes him even more handsome. The girl he'll marry will be the luckiest girl in Japan.

_Rrriiiiing!_

"Ahh, nii-chan, I think they're here already," I suggested as we broke our embrace.

He nodded and stood up with me. "I'll go down and open the door for the. Fix your bed then go downstairs, okay?"

I smiled and started to fix my room.

_I never had a family that will be as special as this family. Mama, papa, thank you for leading this family to me._


	5. Chapter 5: Mushrooms - Prologue

**Summary: Friends are like mushrooms, they start to appear even if you don't expect them to.**

**A/N: Mushrooms! Hahaha! They're cute, especially the mushrooms in the game Mario Brothers. Okay, enough of this. Back to the storyline. :D This will revolve around on how she met the half-German-half-Japanese girl named Riiya Meister and the Generation of Miracles in Teikou. Oh, and sweet GoM bullies are sweet and bullies. Mehehe. XD This is the Prologue. Will announce how many the chapters will be. Enjoy! XD**

* * *

Inside the basketball club locker room, the members of the Generation of Miracles are holding a so-called meeting.

"Good thing Kurokocchi went home now," the alluring-eyed male whispered. They all nodded.

"So, what's the plan, Captain?" the over-tanned male asked their midget captain who was sitting at the middle of the table. They all looked at him with curiosity as they watch him think carefully.

"We'll play a prank on the girl."

"A-Are you sure about this, Akashi?" the male with the glasses asked their captain, doubt written all over his face. Their captain chuckled.

"Do you think this plan will fail, Shintarou?" he asked, tilting his head on the side, smiling as if there's something evil behind it. All of them gulped.

"N-No, captain. I-It won't f-fail," he replied.

_He's so scary, _they said to themselves.

"Aka-chin, can I pass? I'm not sure if I can do this," the young male with a purple hair mumbled as he eats the bag of potato chips in his hand.

"No. Even a little boy like you can do such a prank," he smirked. The others laughed at what the redhead captain said to their teammate.

"Mou, Aka-chin! I'm not a little boy," he pouted. Akashi tilted his head to the side and smiled at his teammate,

"Did you say something, Atsushi?"

"N-Nothing, Aka-chin," he said, his body stiffened. Akashi cleared his throat.

"Now, for your assigned tasks." He took out a fishbowl with white papers all folded in fours.

"In each folded paper lies the day and the task you'll do to the girl. Are you ready?" They all nodded, and one by one they took a paper. Akashi took the last paper inside the bow.

They read their paper at the same time, and different emotions were written on their faces.

"Are you sure these are all light tasks, Akashi?" the over-tanned male asked, still holding the paper.

"Of course, Daiki," he replied.

"We'll start tomorrow. Who got the first day?" the captain asked.

"I-I got the first day," the boy with alluring eyes raised his hand.

"Be ready for tomorrow. We'll all watch each other do the tasks," he smiled. They all shivered, knowing that they'll be judged by their ever-scary captain of theirs.

"Well then, see you tomorrow morning." One by one they stood up, and went home.


	6. Chapter 6: Mushrooms - Chapter 1

**Summary: Friends are like mushrooms, they start to appear even if you don't expect them to.**

**A/N: This is the Part 1 of unknown end. Aria asked a favour from her "niichan" to refrain from being together in school. And she will first meet the model of GoM – Kise Ryouta. Enjoy reading! ^3^**

* * *

"Ittekimasu," the siblings said as they kiss their mom good-bye. As they went off, Aria t

ugged his brother's polo sleeve in a childish way. "What is it, neechan?" his brother asked.

"A-Anou, niichan... I have a favour to ask," she said. "What is it?" "Let's not talk to each other when we're in school." They both stopped on their way, and silence came.

_Sh-Shi-Shimatta! Wh-What did I just say?! Di-Did I said something wrong? What to do, what to do?! _

Her façade seems to be calm, but the inner her was panicking of what her brother might say. He turned to her with a look than freaked her out.

"Why?" he said, his tone a little low than the usual. She looked down, fidgeting, a little scared. "I-I want to get used of not being too clingy on you… Y-Yeah, that's it," she said.

_I don't want them to see me and think that I'm niichan's girlfriend! _She said to herself.

A sigh went out of his mouth, smiled, and patted her head like a child. "If you say so," he said, but said something that made her shiver a little. "But, can you do that, neechan?"

She gulped. "O-Of course, I can!" She pouted her lips as she starts to hear his niichan's chuckles. "Come on, neechan. We'll be late for school." "Ah, hai!"

* * *

As the siblings passed by the gates of Teikou Junior High, the yellow-haired guy was waiting for them under the tree beside it. _So, she's the girl Kurokocchi's always with, eh?_ he smirked. _This would be interesting._ After a few minutes, he silently went immediately to the club locker room after he saw their target.

"You saw the girl, Ryouta?" Akashi asked.

"Hai," he said.

"What does she look like, Kise-chin?" the purple-haired guy asked.

"Well, she has this wavy black hair in a ponytail. She has large bust-"

"Di-Did you say… large?!" the blue-haired exclaimed.

"Hai, it's the same as your childhood friend. Or probably bigger than that," he teasingly said.

"Is her body like this?" he asked, making a coca-cola body in front of him. Kise laughed and nodded.

"Oh, and she's very beautiful, too."

_Ahh… she's a paradise!_ He drooled in his mind as he imagines her.

"STUPID PERVERT!" the male with the glasses shouted, hitting his head with a paper fan.

"Oww," he muttered, caressing the hurting part of his head. "That hurts, Midorima."

"That's what you deserve in reading hentai magazines, Aomine," he said, crossing his arms in his chest.

Akashi sighed, and told Kise to continue. "Well, she's wearing a sweater instead of a blazer on top. She has a sapphire blue eye colour. That's all I can tell you about her," he added.

"We should ask Momo-chin to know more about her," the purple-haired guy suggested.

"No. We should find out who this girl is, without asking her," Akashi said.

"Ryouta, what time will you do it?" "Probably during lunch time, Akashicchi. I sometimes see her inside the music room playing."

"Daiki, is Tetsuya on day duty in your class today?"

"Ah, hai," he said. "Good. It's settled then. We'll see each other later at the music room at lunchtime," Akashi announced.

"Hai!" they replied in chorus, and went out one by one.

_This would be interesting. I can't wait until I do mine, _he told himself. A smirk formed in his lips and went out last, locking the door of the room.

* * *

_Ahh, good thing I know now how to play that song, _she thought to herself as she walks at the hallway of the third floor, wherein the music room is located. As she turned the knob and opened the door, a young male was there.

"Ah, you came," the young man smiled.

"A-Ahh, I'm sorry. You must be mistaken me for the wrong girl," she said. He stood up from where he was sitting and went to her, with a playboy aura surrounding him.

"No. I'm waiting for _you._" Aria shivered and blushed at the same time, not knowing what she'll do next.

_Shi-Shimatta… I-I don't even know this guy, yet he's saying he's waiting for me. Th-This is insane. This isn't happening, right? _

She looked up and saw the young male's face looking at her, with a playful smile curved on his lips.

"I want to hear you play. I heard that you're good in playing the piano," he said, his tone was calm and seducing at the same time, and twirled some strands of her hair using his index finger.

"A-Anou, I-I don't know what your intentions are, but…"

"But what?" he whispered.

"I-I don't know you," she said. He just smiled and said, "Ah, no need for that. Let's just say that I'm an admirer of yours. So, shall we?"

_A-Admirer? I-I never thought this man is an…admirer of mine, _she said to herself. _Plus, his looks are deceiving. He's so handsome, yet I don't really know him. _

She sighed, shaking off the thoughts that are popping out of her head. "A-Are you sure you w-want me to p-play?" He nodded, and smiled at her, still having that playboy aura around him. "O-Okay then," she said as she slowly went towards the black grand piano.

_Ah, she's following all of my commands. I can't believe that she can be easily teased. _He smiled to himself, and smirked at the thought that he's doing his task right.

She pulled out the rectangular stool of the piano under it. After she sat down on it, the young male sat right next to her.

_W-What's this? _She said to herself, grabbing her sweater near her heart. _W-Why is it beating so fast? _

"Are you okay?" he asked. She faced him and nodded, not knowing that she was already blushing. She raised the covers and started to touch the keys.

_What am I suppose to play?_ She asked herself. She thought for awhile, and a song popped out of her mind.

She breathed out heavily, and started to play her favourite piano piece. As she plays it by heart, slowly, unconsciously, she was now capturing the heart of the young male beside her. He felt moved by the piece she was playing, as well as by her talent and beauty.

_This is an angel I'm with right now, _he told himself.

He shook his head and thought of the task he has to do. _If I don't do it right, he will punish me. And if I think of that, I'm getting even more scared._

He calmed himself down and subconsciously wrapped an arm around her waist that made her stiffened up and stopped playing. "Oh? Why did you stop, angel?" he seductively whispered in her ear. "N-Nothing," she squeaked. Sound of chuckles went out of his mouth and kissed her head. "Please continue. I want to hear the rest," he commanded. She exhaled again and finished the song.

After she played the song, he clapped his hands as if it were a concert of a great pianist.

"It was a good piece. What's the title?" "A-Anou, the song's title is Pledge. It's actually a mixture of ballad and rock. When I heard the piano version of it, I learned it for many days and perfected it," she said, fidgeting her fingers as her cheeks burned bright red.

"It was a good piece. I'd love to hear you play again, but I'm afraid I have to go. I have something to do. See you around in school, angel," he said, descending his lips on her cheek and left her looking at him as he went out.

_Is this…my lucky day? _She asked. _Or is this just an imagination? _She touched both of her cheeks and slapped them lightly. _Wake up, Aria! This is just a dream! _She shook her head and opened her eyes again. She was now alone in the room. As she looked out from the door, she thought that she'll see him again.

* * *

"I HATE YOU, KISE!" Aomine pouted. Kise just laughed and patted his friend's shoulder.

"Gomen ne, Aominecchi. But I have to do that. It was my task," he said.

"But still, you stole her first kiss. I was supposed to do that, you know," the blue-haired defended.

"But you're going to do that as well, right?" the yellow-haired grinned.

"I'll beat you, Kise! I'll do something more than that. I'll beat every one of you!"

"Including me, Daiki?"

The two jumped off their feet and turned to see their redhead captain who was following them.

"C-Captain!"

"What is this declaration all about, Daiki?" their shorty captain asked the tan-skinned male in front of him.

"I-It was nothing, captain," he replied as he scratches the back of his head. "Really."

"A-Ahh, Akashicchi, Aominecchi's just constipated, that's why he said that," the pretty boy defended. "W-We'll go ahead. See you later during practice! Jaa, Akashicchi!" He grabbed Aomine by the hand and ran away from him.

Akashi smirked. _We'll just see who will do the best. But no one can beat me, even in this. Since I always win, I'm always right. And with that, I will win this._

* * *

"Ahh, onii-chan, you have basketball practice today, right?" Aria asked her brother, getting her things from the locker.

"Ahh, yes, I have. Why did you ask?" her brother replied, slinging his bag around his shoulder as he goes to his sister.

"Anou, we have a practice for the upcoming musical tournament. It'll be three months from now, and I was asked by my piano trainer to compete," she smilingly informed her niichan.

"That's good, right? Well, we should get going. You'll be late," he smiled. "I'll walk you to the music room before I go to the gym."

She nodded, letting him bring her bag and walk down the hallway.

"Oniichan…"

"Nani?"

"Are you going to wait for me today?" she asked, looking at him.

"Of course. Kaa-san told me that we should go home together," he said.

As they arrived at the music room, she suddenly remembers the blonde guy she met during lunch time, and the gestures he did to her. The thought made her cheeks burn and shook her head.

"Are you okay, neechan?" Kuroko asked her.

"A-Ahh! Y-Yes. Yes, I'm okay," she smiled as she take her bag from him. "I'll see you later, oniichan."

"Hai. Jaa ne," he smiled and gives her a quick kiss on the forehead before he leaves.

* * *

"Aahh! Kurokocchi!" the blonde-haired guy greeted him as Kuroko went inside the court with his training attire on.

"Ahh, Kise-kun. Konnichiwa," he said.

"Ah, Tetsuya. You'll be teamed up with Ryouta and Midorima for today's practice," Akashi said as he approaches them.

"Hai."

"Ne, ne, Aka-chin, can I have sweets?" Murasakibara asked as he tugs the shirt of the red-haired captain.

"Ahh, you can have one after the practice. It'll be a cake for today. If you don't practice, you won't get one," he smiled at the tall, purple-haired male as he tilts his head to the left. He nodded and started to get warmed up for the practice.

"Ne, Midorimacchi, what's with the teddy bear you're holding?" Kise pouted as he sees a small teddy bear in his hand.

"It's Cancer's lucky item for today, Kise," he informed, pushing up his glasses.

"Ahh, Midorima-kun. Let's get warmed up now. Akashi-kun will get mad if we don't warm up for the practice," Kuroko initiated and went to the middle of the court.

Little did Kuroko know that his teammates are doing something towards his adopted sister while he's not around her.

* * *

After Kuroko's practice, he went straight to the music room, wherein his sister's trainer is giving her suggestions to his sister before dismissing her. Aria went out of the room quietly and saw that his brother's already there.

"Ahh! Oniichan," she smiled as she approaches him.

"Neechan," he smiled, patting her head. "How was practice?" she asked as they walk on their way out of the building and out the school grounds.

"It was okay, even if it's tiring. Akashi-kun made us play three-on-three," he sighs, making her giggle.

"Oniichan, we should rest for awhile before going home, you know. Let's go to the park first!"

"Hai!"

* * *

Inside the Basketball Club's locker room…

"Waaaaaah~~ Kurokocchi's girl is so beautifuuul-ussu," Kise said as he sits down the bench beside Aomine.

"I bet you're going to steal her from Tetsu, Kise," Aomine said as he removes his upper shirt, wiping off his sweat with it.

"I am not," Kise pouted. "But, to be honest, she really _is_ pretty. Anyone can be captivated by her beauty and talent, Aominecchi."

"Aomine's only attracted to her blessing, Kise," Midorima insisted as he puts on his polo, making Kise laugh and Aomine rolled his eyes.

"I bet her blessing made Aominecchi twitch," Kise said, sticking his tongue out in front of him.

"Urusai! I didn't twitch, stupid Kise!" Aomine said, hitting Kise's arm. Kise just laughed even more.

Akashi sighed. "Now calm down, you two. You all know why we're doing this, right?"

"Haaaai," they all replied.

"Now…" Everyone was looking at Midorima with curiosity.

"You're next, right, Mido-chin?" Murasakibara asked as he eats a stick of maiubo he took from his bag.

Midorima gulped. _I still don't know what to do for tomorrow,_ he said to himself. Akashi noticed his expression and started to speak.

"Break it."

"What?!"

"I said break it, Shintarou," Akashi said. He knows that he can't break one of his lucky items at home _just for this._

"I'll think about it, Akashi. I'll think of another way," Midorima replied, fixing his tie.

"Aka-chin, my cake?" Murasakibara interrupted, holding onto his shirt.

"Later, Atsushi. Impatient like a kid, aren't you?" Akashi smiled, making everyone laugh. Murasakibara pouted.

"Let's go, minna. You need to rest early today."

Everyone stood up and went out of the room.

* * *

"Kise, come with me," Midorima said as they were walking together going home.

"Ehh? Why? Where are we going?" Kise asked as Midorima shifted to the other direction, making him follow the green-haired male.

"Just come with me. No more further questions," he replied. And like a puppy, Kise followed.

_I think what Midorimacchi's planning now, _he thought and smiled to himself.

* * *

**A/N:**

**HELLO, GUYS! :DDD  
Apologies for the late update. I was busy for the preparations for my 18th birthday on the 23rd (My original birthday's on the 22nd, but the celebration will be on the 23rd). I will let Kazu-kun have his birthday first before me. Ahihihi :")))))**

Anyway, I hope you like this updated chapter 1 of Mushrooms. Chapter 2's still on-going. Re-watching KnB S1 for the next character: Midorima Shintarou. I'm not good at writing tsundere characters, but watching his episodes in KnB might help. Ahihihi!

**Will post the next chapter soon!**

**XoXo,**

**Acchan :3**


End file.
